


aftercare

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: The world is now safe from Thanos, but there’s still recovery to do. You’re here to speed up the healing process.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 13





	aftercare

You exited the car and looked out towards the remains of the Compound. It hadn’t been long since Thanos attacked, yet grass and wild plants were already beginning to overtake the wreckage. You could see repairs underway, with what seemed to be a feminine figure flying lumber and pipes around.

“Agent (l/n), why did I bring you here?” Fury, the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., asked, exiting the driver’s side. 

“To assess the well-being and utility of all remaining heroes, sir.”

“Under what circumstances?” He strode towards the compound. You trailed at his heels.

“Under the circumstance they do not learn about my powers, or the goal of the mission.”

“Good.” 

Fury paused, turning to face you for a moment. Despite the stern look on his face, you could feel pity radiating off him. The tendrils seemed to sprout from his crow’s feet, waving at you in greeting. 

“This isn’t going to be an easy mission, Agent. Those left after Thanos’ attack are still nursing their wounds. They won’t open up easy.”

“Rest assured, Director Fury,” you said, looking back at the Compound. “I love a good challenge.”


End file.
